naruto_next_generation_rise_from_the_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Noriko
In-Character Character Name: Uchiha Noriko Title: Feline Sage Age: 24 Birthday: 11. February Gender: Female Rank: Jounin / Sage Element: Fire-Katon Secondary Element: Lighting-Raiton Clan: Uchiha Place of Birth: Konohagakure Physical Appearance Height: 5 feet 5 inches Weight: 135lbs Blood Type: AB Hair: Done up messy a bit color black with blue and purple highlights Eyes: Night blue Race: Human Handedness: Right Handed Other Physical Traits: Has leapond like spots going down her side and accross her eyes. Identifying Marks:Has purple and blue lines going down from her eyes. Ninja Skills Fighting Style: She's very quick on her feet she moves with swiftness she is highly skilled in taijutsu combining fire with her hammer. She is also very skilled in Ninjutsu and with lightening jutsu. She also can control her sage mode well which makes her able to combin the speed and balance with her taijutsu. Where she is weak in is genjutsu she doesn’t know much but she gets by the best she can. Preferred weapons: Her personal hammer designed to only her. Jutsu: She uses mostly fire jutsu to attack her enemies, But she can also use lighting jutsus to attack. She also combins her weapon with both of her elements to get even more powerful attacks. Tactics: Unknown for reasons. Current Statistics: - Ninjutsu - A - Taijutsu - S - Genjutsu - C - Strength - A - Speed - A - Stamina - B - Chakra control - B - Weapons handling - A - Logical decision making -C Personality info General Personality Traits: She is a very caring person to her family and close loved ones she wants to protect what family she has left and she wants to protect her friends and loved one. she isn't close to many people and can seem mean and bitter towards people that don’t know the true her she can be also very cold when it comes to her getting angry and not thinking straight. She also doesn’t like to get to many people close to her afraid of getting hurt because of what has happened to her in her past. Quirks: She can sense when something might happen in her family or to someone she loves. Gifts/Talents: She also has the 3 Tomoi Sharigan eyes Flaws: She can be a hot head and not listen sometimes. and has a bad temper along with not thinking straight at times when she gets exteremly angry. Likes and Loves: She loves to watch kids play even if she didn’t have a good child hood loves to spend time with family go on missions to spend time with her love when she can and loves Beef ramen she also somewhat likes sake and it is one of her fav drinks to drink when she can. She fell in love with an unlikely person from the sand village who travels with her now and finally married her after a long trip. She also likes to be alone to think stuff though even if when she is angry she doesn’t always think stuff though clearly. Dislikes and Hates: Hates when people ask to many questions about her past and about anything. Dislikes People who cant shut up. Dislikes Konohagakure Fears: Losing the rest of her family her friends and her lover. Losing in a fight. she also has a fear of spiders. Dreams: To find her family and become a family again. And to maybe find true love along with becoming a great and strong ninja Relationships Family: Kaden Takeo (Love - Husband) Childern: Hikaru Takeo - Son - unidentical Twin to His sister Saki Takeo Saki Takeo - Daughter - Unidentical twin to her brother Hikaru Takeo Uchiha Tetsuya, Brother Uchiha Rihatsu, Brother Uchiha Miyako, Sister Uchiha Asuka, Mother-Dead Uchiha Matsuda, Father-Dead Uchiha Hikari, Aunt Uchiha Haru , Uncle Uchiha Hoshi, Cuzin Uchiha Yuki,Cuzin Nephew's Chiaki Sakuhen Seiki Sakuhen Niece's Kimiko Sakuhen Nagisa Sakuhen Friends: Sakuhen Bjorn - Brother inlaw Uchiha Ritsu Satoshi Sara (Dead after Noriko left) Kazekage - Sabure Gurin Raikage Nine Guardians and some other students from a very long time ago Along with friends made along the way. Enemies: Nara Kaito (used to be friend tricked her and everyone else.) Kyuusai Kyoko (Hates with a passion..because of her the way she acts like a prep) Rest are unknown Heroes: Family: Uchiha Miyako People in History: Uzumaki Naruto Hatake Kakashi Asuma Rocklee Gai Sensei and more... Personal History Pre-Academy: Uchiha Noriko was born with her sister and two brothers in konohagakure, her parents needed to go on a special type of mission so they left konoha. When Noriko and her siblings turned 10 years old her mother died on a mission and her father was lost. She made her way back to Konohagakure and used to live with her aunt and uncle and brothers and sister. Academy: Noriko was a very fast learner and often got bored in school but she worked hard to pass the genin exam she seemed mean and bitter to most students but the few who did get close to her are still her friends to this day. Also one of them is now her lover. Her duty back then was to protect her family the only thing she really had left after her Mother died and when her father got lost. She passed the genin exams first try. Genin: Noriko had special combat training by Satoshi Sara who is no longer alive to this very day. He taught her how to combin her jutsus with her weapon which enabled her to combin her fire and lighting with a katana which she no longer uses and her Hammer and to move swiftly and quickly towards her enemies with a flash without them relizing it. This is how she advanced in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu so fast due to her quick learning and her quick ablility to be able to do fire style Jutsus and Lighting style. Also she learned to move swiftly more so then before and became quick on her feet. Chuunin: This was some of the last days she spent in Konohagakure she passed the Chuunin exam with flying colors since the people she went up against weren't the best in Taijutsu. Her sensei was proud But sadly Satoshi was ill and soon to be dieing... she said her last good byes to her dear friend since he knew what she had to do for her family. As soon as she said her goodbyes and passed the Chuunin exams she left Konoha to search for her lost family which the only person who stayed behind that she knew was Rihatsu as far as she knew. She left in search of her other brother and sister. The first stop she made was the Village Hidden in the rain which she didn't stay for long and barely meant or saw what she needed she then traveled to the Hidden Sand Village where she meant a boy who changed her outlook on some things in life This boy's name was Kaden Takeo. It was strange on how they ment she was only a 16 year old girl who was traveling and unprepared for that matter he was practiceing out in the desert and hit her with a gust of heat / sand but not enough to hurt her just enough to send her flying into the air. When he came over to check on her she got defensive quickly and once everything was said and done he figured out where she was from and kinda offish at first. They spent about three months together training talking and getting close to each other He was 18 she was 16 she sighed soflty feeling something that she never felt before...she kept it hidden though for it was time to face the KazeKage to finally become a Jounin at last. Jounin: She became a Jounin in the hidden sand village due to the kazekage permission since she trusted Kaden's judgement on the matter and she knew it would be wise for Noriko to be able to advance her training. Soon after though Noriko came to Kaden and told him she was leaving and that she wouldn't be back and with that she left not knowing he secertly followed her. Three months later she got to the Mist village which she was going to head to sage training finally to become the feline sage that she always wanted to be. She then noticed something in the background she then found out Kaden had been following her this whole time she sighed softly as she told him she was going to the moutain for sage training he waited for her in the mist and she took off soon to return 5 months later as the feline sage when she came back to the village it took her a while to find Kaden she smirked a bit once she finally found him they both had gotten older looking and different features on them she was almost 17 and he would be turning 19. Once she turned 17 she left for the Hidden cloud village where the Raikage would train her after some funny incounters with the pervert and some fun times. The training last about 5 months and then she finally learned more lighting technics which made her even more powerful with her ninjutsu and taijutsu. Once she got the training her and Kaden headed out ttowards the rice country they had some incounters along the way which made the trip last 4 months. Once there Kaden found things out about his parents and his brother from long ago. Noriko would turn 18 in the hidden village in the sound. Kaden finally almost after two years of being with Noriko beside her finally confessed his love to her and that he didn't want to lose him. Soon after this they both would travel to the rock village where they would meet back up with all of Noriko's family again. She would soon marry Kaden and at 20 would have two kids with him Saki and Hikaru which are 4 now and are twins. Anbu: N/A Sannin: N/A Summons / Pets Haruko Yami Yukiko Katsu Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Characters Category:Jounin Category:Sunagakure Category:Sage Category:Uchiha Clan